Understanding
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: For i was worried for you that i took you wrong.


_**A/N**_

_**A very happy Birthday to you DREAMYGIRL DI.**_

**_May god bless you always and you get all the happiness and joy in the world._**

_**It's your requested story based after**_ _**AZADI KI JUNG 2 aired 16th august 2014.**_

_**Its a very hurriedly written story Di. Wrote it in 1 hour without thinking as i was suddenly busy**__** with some unexpected work. Really sorry di.**_

_**hope you enjoy it.**_

**_Other readers, please read and review guys. _**

* * *

**_UNDERSTANDING_**

He didn't opened the car safety locks until he had removed his seat belt and was ready to move out of the car as it was the only way he could think of to restrict his buddy's movement.

Coming out of the car he directly headed towards his buddy's side who gave a silent look towards him which contained irritation but it didn't mattered to him right now as he was busy in being concerned about his buddy's health rather his fiery eyes and deadly looks.

Abhijeet silently came out of the car with daya's help as feeling much pain in his stomach wound. Though the doctor had asked him to stay for at least a night but abhijeet had denied much stubbornly which didn't surprised ACP and DAYA who silently agreed to his demands while acp sir taunting…

"haan bhala main hota kaun hun…ek mamuli sa head…"

Abhijeet during this just turning his head down in guilt and sadness while daya's sad eyes always tried to meet his buddy's.

Daya smoothly led abhijeet towards the house door and taking out keys from his jeans pocket opened the door and again grabbed his buddy tightly in order to not to lose him.

Abhijeet asked seeing daya's grip over him… "daya tumne mujhe aise kyun pakda hai…"

Daya first looked towards him and then while looking forward again answered… "taaki janab bhaage na…"

A small smile made it's away over abhijeet's lips who had missed this teasing casual tone so much in last few days. Daya sensing his smiling gaze on him turned to look at him and really feeling more anger though sooth too but just said…

"hansi aa rahi hai aur tumhe, haan?"

Abhijeet answered unintentionally… "kaafi waqt baad tum mujhse aise baat joh kar rahe ho…"

Daya looked towards him while abhijeet still was averting his gaze seeing which daya said in low tone…

"jabh abh bhi tumhe aankhein chupani hi hain toh uss samaye kyun jhooth bola tha…"

They had already reached near the couch so daya smoothly made abhijeet sit on it and left the place to bring water without waiting for an answer.

Abhijeet traced his steps for some time but then resting his head at back silently closed his eyes.

Daya came back with water and seeing him with closed eyes felt a pain inside his heart. He never knew when he had hurt his buddy so much that Abhijeet had taken the decision to leave him and take transfer?

Abhijeet sensing someone's presence around him opened his eyes and seeing daya staring towards him but he knew daya was actually thinking something else so to bring him back silently said… "daya.."

Daya looked towards him with blank eyes while abhijeet silently took the water glass from his hand and said… "main medicines le lunga daya…tum bhi nikal jaayo…thak gaye hoge phir raat bhi kaafi hogayi hai.."

Daya said while turning back and wiping his wet eyes… "doctor ne saaf kaha tha ki kuch khaane ke baad hi medicines leni hain…main kuch bana deta hun.."

Daya moved forward while abhijeet tried to tell him something so called him as… "daya woh…(he felt a sudden pain in his wound as sitting in sitting position from long) ahh…"

Daya turned hearing that "ahhh" which pinched his heart and moved towards abhijeet with… "BOSS…kya hua haan?"

Abhijeet whispered in painful tone as still feeling pain… "daya woh bahot dard…"

Daya said softly though his voice turned painful too… " jyada der baithne ki wajah se dard ho raha hoga…(in anger) aur Abhijeet janab ka manna tha ki bullet chu ke nikal gayi inhe jaise koi goli nahi machar ho..(a sweet smile coming over abhijeet's face, daya again while softly making him stand now) colgate ka add nahi de raha hun main yahan tumhe samjhe…chalo abh.."

He led him towards his room and after making him lay in comfortable position said again in hesitant tone… "main aata hun…"

Daya left the room.

Abhijeet sighed while looking towards his back and whispered… "dard mujhe hota hai aur aason (tears) sahab ki aankhon mein nazar aate hain…( a smile came on his face which turned into a painful one as he whispered again) tu mujhse naraz mat huya kar yaar…mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai daya…baat kar liya kar…gussa dikha diya kar magar tera mujhe ignore karna…mujhe..(he took a painful breath as the pain in his wound and in his heart increased) acha nahi lagta hai yaar…"

Daya came out of the room and swiftly wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes seeing his buddy in pain. He whispered to himself…

"usska woh dard aur woh takleef bhi samajh li hoti kaash maine…(painfully) woh itna badha faisla na leta…"

Abhijeet said to himself while staring towards ceiling… "tumne phirse usse usska pyaar cheen liya abhijeet…kya woh naraaz nahi hota? Itne bharose se woh khat ussne tumhe diya tha aur tumne usska bharosa tor diya…(angry upon himself) balki usse jhooth tak keh diya…yahi keh dete ki nahi de paya yaar main…tum deserve karte the abhijeet yeh saza…"

Daya moved towards kitchen while his mind travelled to past memories as he kept thinking to himself…

"tum mujhse jhooth nahi kehte abhijeet chaahe sach chupa lete…mujhe dukh iss cheez ka nahi tha ki Shreya ki sagaai hogayi magar iss cheez ka jyada dukh tha mujhe ki tumne mujhse sach chupaya…yaar bharosa kiya tha maine…phir chahe tum aake mujhse yahi keh dete ki maine diya nahi daya kyunki main nahi de paya…main thodhi kuch kehta yaar…"

He had reached the fridge and when opened it, found it completely empty with just a glass of milk inside along with 4 bread pieces so whispered in stunned tone… " yeh sabh.."

He moved to room again this time with anger and confusion in his eyes… "abhijeet…tumhare ghar mein kuch khaane ko nahi hai…"

Abhijeet looked towards him with sad expressions and said… "daya woh main…transfer issliye…"

Daya took a painful breath and said while turning again… "main kuch leke aata hun tum khyaal rakhna…"

Abhijeet said stopping him… "yaar daya doodh(milk) haina…"

Daya turned towards him with a nod while abhijeet asked in low tone… "coffee peete hain…"

Daya couldn't help his teasing angry tone… "main yaad dila dun Abhijeet jee ko ki doctor ne saaf kaha tha…

Abhijeet while interrupting him annoyingly… "daya maine bhi zara bahot kha liya tha bureau mein…tum bas coffee bana do…(while looking down) saath bethke peete hain…"

Daya looked towards him and said while turning back… "bread kitne din purani hai…"

Abhijeet whispered to himself… "tujhse toh young hi hai..

Daya warned him with a smile while not facing him… "ABHIJEET…"

Abhijeet said instantly… "perso hi laya tha main…"

Daya left the place nodding silently.

While abhijeet whispered… "matlab main kuch na kahun bas sahab taane kaste rahe mujhe…"

At that time only he heard from daya… "bilkul…"

Shaking his head with a smile abhijeet whispered… "maine tujhe bahot miss kiya yaar…"

Daya brought the toaster and prepared two breads for himself and then removing the sides of bread and toasted them for abhijeet while the coffee be ready too. He placed all in a tray and moved towards abhijeet room.

He moved inside but didn't find abhijeet so waiting for him now. Abhijeet came out from washroom and daya got up and again helped him in sitting comfortably with another taunt… "main yaad dila dun ki main yahan aap hi ki sewa ke liye aaya hun…"

Abhijeet shaking his head with… "..toh phir bartan wartan dho aur soja…"

Daya teasingly again… "barten dhone ko ghar mein kuch khane ko bhi hona chahiye…"

Abhijeet was feeling angry now so whispered to himself… "batata hun tujhe main…

Daya in serious tone while focusing his eyes on him… "tum yeh kar diya karo toh badhi meherbani…"

Abhijeet glared at him but said nothing and picked his coffee up while eyeing his bread as… "yeh kya kiya…"

Daya in calm tone… "doctor ne abhi sakht cheez khaane se mana kiya hai…issliye bread ke corners nikaal diye hain maine…tum bread coffee mein duba ker khana…"

Abhijeet harsh tone… "yeh kya zabardasti hai abh…(frustratingly) coffee mein bhala bread kaun?"

Daya interrupting… "main bhi kha rahan huna?"

Abhijeet looked towards daya and saw him doing the same so silently started with it. Abhijeet was much irritated as completely feeling like spoiling the coffee so said to daya… "yaar daya ye kya hai yaar…main kha raha hun tu rehenede…"

Daya in low tone… "kyun?"

Abhijeet looked towards him in confusion… "kyun ka kya matlab hai abh…yaar daya tu kyun apni coffee kharab…"

Daya softly… "main sirf tumhara saath de raha hun abhijeet joh mujhe uss waqt bhi dena chahiye tha…waise bhi tumne mere liye goli khaayi thi…main yeh toh..

Abhijeet in harsh tone… "tu mera ahsaan chukane aaya hai toh main khush hota agar woh goli meri jaan le leti toh…"

Daya looked towards abhijeet with pain in his eyes. Abhijeet looked towards him and his painful eyes and just turned his head down.

After few minutes daya uttered… "galti hogayi mujhse…sorry.."

Abhijeet looked at him and said… "nahi daya…mera woh matlab…yaar tum kyun uss baat ke peeche…"

Daya in painful tone… "jabh uss choti si baat ke peeche padha tha main tabh bhi tum ek laga ker keh nahi sakte the ki daya abh toh chod de…"

Abhijeet silently while looking down… "tum mujhse baat nahi kar rahe the na…(with smile) warna main toh laga hi deta.."

Daya looked at him shockingly with… "sach? (managing himself) mera..mera matlab tum mujhe maarte? Main aise bhi samajh jata yaar…

Abhijeet with smile in innocent tone… "abh tune kaha haiki maarke kehte toh main kaise teri baat taal sakta hun.."

Daya looked at his smile and said in teary tone now… "I am sorry boss…maine najane tumhe kitna kuch…yaar main darr gaya tha ki kaheen tum khud ko lekar toh kuch nahi chupa rahe…phir tumne jhooth bhi kaha tha mujhse.."

Abhijeet slapped him on his arm with a sad tone… "tu bas mujhe ignore nahi kiya ker yaar...aur BOSS bhi bolna chod deta hai…phir meri baat bina sune kitna kuch keh bhi deta hai…aur phir mujhe sirf colleague bhi toh kaha tha tumne…"

Daya in teary smile wrapped his brother inside his arms. It was first time for daya that he was hearing such complaints and in such tone from his brother which made him realize that this time his brother was indeed much hurt because of him as his ABHI rarely turned into a small kid during pain. Daya was rubbing his back softly and whispered…

"aur kuch kehna hai kya BOSS ko.."

Abhijeet said feeling tired now due to his weak body… "daya maine jaan bhujkar aisa nahi kiya yaar…main toh chahata tha tujhe bas khushi…(painful tone) maine ek baar phir tujhse tera pyaar cheen liya na yaar? Yahi lagan a tujhe bhi…main bahot bura.."

Daya interrupted him as… "ABHI…(abhijeet stopped, daya softly) mere liye tumhari dosti meri zindagi ke har ek rishte se ahem hai abhijeet…bahot ahem…kabhi yeh sochna bhi nahi ki tumhari wajah se mujhe khushi nahi mili...rahi baat Shreya ki toh…(silently) shayad woh mere liye bani hi nahi thi...(strictly to his bro while making him look in his eyes) kabhi bhi aisa nahi sochna samjhe?"

Abhijeet nodded with a smile. Daya too backed up now and said after looking towards their cold coffee and bread as… "umm…yeh main garam.."

Abhijeet stopped him with a soft laugh as… " jaao kuch toh mill jaayega iss samaye…isse rehenede aaj…"

Daya while picking all up to deposit in kitchen… " hmm…tum sona nahi abhi…"

Abhijeet feeling drowsy already… "hmmm…"

Daya looked towards his face which was clearly looking so tired and sleepy so daya shook his head and came back after depositing all in kitchen with a glass of water and said while shaking abhijeet…

"Abhijeet…chalo utho..medicine leke sona abh…chalo.."

Abhijeet tiredly looked at him and said… "main nahi so rahan hun yaar…tum jaao kuch khane ko le aao…main…"

Daya softly… "boss main bureau mein kha chukka tha…tumne bhi ek bread kha li hai aur bureau mein bhi halka phulka ho hi gaya tha toh kuch nahi…chalo utho.."

Abhijeet irritatingly took the medicines and gulped down the water while daya finally helped him to lay down again and abhijeet said while moving to sleep…

"tum bhi jaao daya..so jaao…main theek hun…"

Daya smiled softly and rubbed his head with a whisper… "maine hi sir ko tumhare transfer lene ka bata diya tha ABHI…(painful tone) warna tum toh jaa rahe the mujhe chodkar…"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**A very happy birthday to you again DREAMYGIRL DI.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it though I know I was not able to give my best…but dekhlo yaar I tried.**_

_**Do read and review guys.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
